After Ever After
by SaphireDragon15
Summary: Puck and Sabrina return to FairyPort landing after three years being stuck inside a faiytail. Their world was turned upside down and the scarlet hand is at large see what happens next when they discover what really happened... Sequel to 'Cinderella Story'. I don't own Sisters Grimm.Rated T for no rason Summary sucks I know P.S Puck and Sabrina DON'T know how long they where gone
1. Chapter 1

_***Recap***__  
"So what are we, a couple or something?" I asked. I noticed the blush that crossed over her face.  
"I don't know, what are we?" I shrugged avoiding eye contact  
"What do you want to be?"  
"I asked you first." Sabrina looked me dead in the eye, her expression serious.  
"Technically, I asked you first, but I don't know. I mean, why not, right?" I am so tempted to kiss her again...  
"Why not. Can you get off of me now?" Sabrina answered, still trying to breath. Ahem... I pushed off of her.  
"Now, off to see the family," Sabrina said with very sarcastic happiness. We went down the hall, fingers intertwined. We never realized how long we were gone._  
**Sabrina's P.O.V**  
I couldn't stop blushing. I knew this would look weird to my family, and that my dad would end up killing Puck but… I did like him. And I can't pretend what happened in 'Cinderella' never happened.  
But I just couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong. I can feel it, it's in the air. Just what?  
Actually, it's probably me just imagining how dads going to take this. I shrugged the feeling off and kept walking.  
_**Puck's P.O.V**_  
'Not going to whine, not going to whine, I'm not going to- Oh forget it'  
"How far are we till we come to the door?" I whined, knowing I was probably going to get yelled at by the girl walking beside me. Who, after a overly exaggerated roll of her eyes, replied slightly annoyed.  
"I don't know, why don't you just fly us out of here?" She snapped, and her voice was….. Different. It didn't sound the way it sounded earlier.  
"Hey Grimm, you okay?" I guess I pulled her out of a deep thought or something, because she just stared at me for a couple of seconds before she stopped walking.  
"Hey, Puck?" She questioned, looking small I looked into her blue eyes. They were still glazed over like she was in deep thought. I waited a couple of seconds, knowing that she wasn't coming out for a couple of minutes. How long is she going to take? I inwardly groaned, waiting for Sabrina to snap out of it.  
_**3rd person .P.O.V.**_  
As the now impatiently waiting Puck had had enough, he looked over at his companion in the magical hallway. Sabrina blinked several times clearing her head. Looking up, her blue eyes found a very irritated looking Puck as he let his eyes wonder around the room. Putting on her usual smirk and putting on hand on her hip, she looked at the boy who had just regained focus.  
"About time you snapped out of it, Grimm!" Puck said with a very over exaggerated roll of his eyes. This irritated the girl even further as she spat out her next few words.  
"Fine then, never mind. Let's just go!" She pushed herself away from the now dumbfounded boy, and walked off towards the entrance to the magic mirror. Puck, on the other hand, was still staring at the same spot. His emerald eyes blinking as he ran over the scene in his head multiple times to figure out what he had said to tick off the blonde girl. After giving up on his 'hunt', he quickly popped out his wings and flew after the girl, noticing that she was already a lot farther away than he expected. Putting on his mischievous smirk he flew down, sweeping up the girl bridal style. Giving out a loud laugh, he noticed she was still struggling to get out of his grip.  
"Calm down Grimm, I'm just giving you a lift," he said while looking down at the girl. He felt his face heat up as the girl stopped struggling and laughed a bit now, holding on to her faerie prince.  
_***A Very Long Flight Later***_  
Sabrina gave a sigh of relief when she saw the door; she smiled a bit when her feet returned to the ground, now knowing that she would get to see her family again. Sabrina gripped the door handle and pulled it open, or she attempted to pull it open. But even when she placed two hands on it and pulled with everything she had, the door refused to budge. The girl gave an irritated huff as the boy standing next to her exploded with laughter.  
"What's so funny?" she asked, giving Puck a warning glare that made him immediately covered his mouth with his hand, silencing his laughter. Puck gave a curious look at Sabrina when she bent down to examine the knob.  
"Oh, my god." The blonde girl said as her mouth went into a 'o' shape.  
"What is it Grimm? Don't keep it all to yourself!" Puck said as he literally lifted her and took her place.  
"Wait- is that what I think it is?" Puck asked while poking the brownish crimson colored knob.  
"Yes, i-its rust Puck, do you know what that means?" Sabrina shouted, while beginning to pace around the entrance.  
"That the door is gonna be a pain to open?" Puck asked sounding dumb even to himself.  
"No! It means we were in the story for longer than we thought! I thought it was only a month or two! But, Puck, rust takes a year AT LEAST to form!" Sabrina was now completely freaking out. Puck stared in shock, because he had never once seen her act like this. She was rambling nonsense to anyone but herself as she paced back and forth, slightly pulling on her hair.  
"Uh... Grimm?" He asked, slightly afraid she'd lost it.  
"And Daphne, what happened to Daphne… She could be completely all alone... Or worse she could have been captured. Or maybe Red went insane again and killed everyone and what about the scarlet hand or…" She continued pacing, mumbling to herself about all of the negative things that could have happened to all of the other Grimms. Puck, now officially freaked out, walked up to the girl and stood in her way.  
"Gri- Sabrina. They are fine, we just gotta get out of here, and then you will see them." Puck grabbed Sabrina by the shoulders and stared straight into her eyes showing that he was serious. Sabrina hung her head a little before nodding. She refused to make eye contact with the faerie. Tears had welled up in her eyes, but she refused to cry, especially in front of Puck. Puck sighed and gently lifted her chin making her look straight into his eyes.  
"Come on, let's go." He spoke softly. He grabbed her hand again, trying to ignore the sparks he felt when their skin touched. He lead her to the door, and looked at her. She nodded her head and he kicked the door right by the knob. It broke off and hit the tiled floor with a loud CLANG. Puck stepped through first, but stopped at the sight that met them. Sabrina, on the other hand, stepped through the door. She let out a gasp and dropped to her knees, the tears returned but this time, she made no move to stop them.


	2. Chapter 2: Robin Hood

**I DON'T OWN SISTERS GRIMM!**

**And I'm appologizing now for Puck's MAJOR OCC'ness! He will be back to his goofy crazyself next chapter... I guess I tried writing it where He flipped out also but it just... Ehhhhh, It screws up my plans I'M SORRY!**

Enjoy! :3

* * *

The salty tears flowed from her blue eyes. Taking in the scene in front of her, Sabrina stood up slowly her legs visibly shaking as she walked around the dust covered room of what appeared to be the Grimm's family room. Setting a shaking hand on the torn apart couch frame Sabrina looked around the room. Red-No, scarlet- hand prints covered the floors and the remainder of the caved in wall.  
"Grimm-?" visibly flinching at his voice Sabrina turned and faced him, closing her eyes Sabrina inhaled loudly only to stop and double over. Coughing loudly and breathing in harshly. Sabrina kneeled down, in pain.  
"That…smell- What is it?" Sabrina shouted, causing Puck to run to her side to support her as she tried to breathe. It only caused another violent coughing attack.  
"It…. It's blood, on the walls it's stale blood not paint." Puck whispered helping the shorter girl up. Her eyes shot open and Sabrina shot over towards where the basement was. Sabrina covered her nose as she jumped the steps two at a time. She reached the bottom in a matter of seconds, jumping among the rubble from the attack. Sabrina reached the back of the room and searched for anything living,  
"Daphne, Mr. Canis, Granny Relda… Anyone?" Turning towards where Puck had followed her down the stairs, Sabrina started shaking her head, "They there not here. Oh god they aren't here, wh- where are they?" Grabbing her head, she continued to shake her head, long, blonde locks moving left to right in a frantic pattern. "Daphne… Oh, god Puck that can't be her- no not hers, that can't be her blood up there." Sabrina said slowly breaking down all together; more tears flowed down her already tear stained face as a hand gripped her shoulder.  
"Sabrina? Are you okay?" Puck said looking at the crumpled blonde as if she was a time bomb. He knew it was a stupid question, but it was more of a security blanket than an actual question. If Sabrina said she was okay, he could function enough to get his family back.  
"Yes! Of course I'm fine, you moron! My whole family is gone again! OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT!" Sabrina yelled flinging the boy's hand off of her shoulder as she stood up and hit him in the shoulder with the little strength she could muster. "Why would I be alright," Sabrina continued yelling while hitting the boy in the shoulder harder than before "I just lost everything! My family is gone again!" Sitting down with a thump, Sabrina wrapped her arms around herself. Painful flash backs clouded her mind as she cried into her knees. She ignored the arms that had wrapped around her, trying to comfort her as she passed out.

Casting another worried look at the stair case that led down into the basement, the green eyed faerie walked out of the monstrous hole in the wall and spread out his wings, flying up into the sky. The town itself was a dirty blood red. Hand prints covered almost every wall, and familiar signs littered the streets. Puck narrowed his eyes at the sight of town hall. The town hall stood proud over all of the other buildings. Its glossy white marble exterior seemed to shine compared the broken down houses in the small town. Scarlet hand banners had been draped over the building. Flying higher over the town, Puck observed the disaster as a whole. The south part of the city seemed to have been blown up. Its burnt wood and ash colored ground seemed to make the random red splashes of blood obvious. Sticking out his tongue, the fairy boy flew away from the town and closer to the forests. Landing where his old throne was, Puck smirked. Most of it had survived somehow. Hearing a sharp snapping of a twig to his right, Puck spun around, facing the potential enemy.  
"It's just me." Sabrina said continuing walking towards the boy.  
"Sorry, what are you doing out here you should be back at the h-" lifting up her head Sabrina cut him off with a sharp glare.  
"That is no house. And I'm not some child." The blonde girl walked past him turning sharply on her heels and continuing to walk towards the algae infested pool. Following carefully, the boy sat down by where the girl was standing gazing at her reflection only to see her glaring at her reflection. Scooting slightly away from the girl Puck looked up to the sky gazing at the completely grey clouds. "We need to find a place to stay the night" Puck turned his head towards the girl nodding his head at her voice.  
Extending out her hand the boy grasped it firmly and tugged her down into the mud. "God, Puck!" The girl complained sitting up in the mud only to see him gazing down at her, laughing loudly. Puck held out his hand, and the girl grasped it, only to yank the boy into the mud and rolling out of the way so that he would fall straight into the pool. Laughter filled the small clearing as the boy resurfaced from the pool. Extending out his hand for help the boy held back a mischievous grin. Sabrina rolled her eyes and shook her head at the boy. "Come on, we've got to go." Sabrina said while turning away from the boy and walking towards the forest. The sound of rain filled the clearing and small droplets bounced off of her and her companion.  
Walking up to a random oak tree, Sabrina began to hoist herself up as the rain began to poor down harder and aloud thunderous boom filled the forest.  
"Grimm, that's not going to work." Puck called up to Sabrina, who was attempting to push her blonde locks out of her face.  
"Yeah, I noticed." Taking a deep breath, Sabrina jumped down from the tall oak and pointlessly brushed off her soggy jeans. Looking back to her only companion she shrugged slightly and continued walking in the direction that they had been heading in.  
"Where are we supposed to go? Trees won't work and not unless you know where we could stay that's not infested with-" stopping suddenly, Sabrina held up her hand signaling to be quiet turned to her left Sabrina glared over towards a tree that was a good forty-five feet away from her. Backing up silently, the girl signaled for Puck to follow her. Showing just how she got her title as Queen of Sneaks, Sabrina snuck around the trees in the direction of the noise. Sabrina crept around fallen leaves until she was fifteen feet away from the tree. Signaling Puck to go right, Sabrina slinked around the left side of the large oak tree and waited for Puck to get into position. Motioning with two fingers to attack, Sabrina sprang behind the tree and planted her foot into the man's back. Puck attacked him from the front. Jumping up off of the man's back, Sabrina stopped attacking and grabbed Puck's arm, holding him back from punching the guy again. Wheezing slightly, the man pushed himself off of the ground, revealing his identity.  
"Robin Hood?" Puck said in shock, not expecting the bandit to be the mysterious man who was following them.  
"The- The one and only." He said holding his stomach and arching his back, hunching against the oak tree. "So, it's actually you two." He spoke huffing a little at the end and pushing himself off of the tree. "Good thing you aren't imposters; the village would have killed you in an instant!" Robin Hood spoke lifting up his hat to readjust it.  
"The village? Meaning there are others!" Sabrina asked, looking at the older man hopefully.  
"Yes, there are quite a few of us in the resistance." Exchanging glances with each other Puck and Sabrina both looked at the Everafter hopefully.  
"Where are they?" Puck inquired, looking around questioningly. Motioning for them to follow him, Robin Hood stared walking towards the barrier in the southeast.  
"So, where have the two of you been these last three years?" Robin Hood questioned spinning around holding a sword up to Sabrina's throat. Visibly bawling his fists, Puck stepped towards Robin Hood only to cause the small sword to be pushed even closer towards her throat. Holding up her hand, Sabrina motioned for him not to come any closer much to the boy's annoyance.  
"H-How long did you say?" Sabrina asked in bewilderment. 'There's no way we were trapped in that story for three years.'  
"Three. Years. Where were you?" Pressing the blade closer to her throat, the bandit narrowed his eyes at the girl.  
"We were stuck inside a fairytale in the hall of Everafters. And it hasn't been three years." Sabrina replied standing straighter and glaring right back at the bandit.  
"I know how long it's been since the war started, and who are you?" He replied bitterly. Robin pointed at Puck, who was glaring fiercely at Robin.  
"Puck, prince of Faerie, Trickster King… Ring a bell?" Puck spat out venomously.  
"What's your human name?" Robin Hood interrogated  
"Robin Goodfellow." Puck said rolling his eyes, and to add to the effect, he allowed his wings to pop out of his back. "And before you ask, that is a Grimm." Puck replied dully as Robin Hood took his dagger away from Sabrina's throat and walked her towards the edge of the barrier, shoving her threw it Sabrina caught herself before she fell on to the soggy ground.  
"Is that enough proof? Because, seriously. No one else but a Grimm or a human can get past the barrier." Sabrina said walking back towards the bubble like barrier and walked through it effortlessly. Nodding his head and smiling more, Robin Hood bowed a little and took off his hat  
"My apologizes, but I had to be sure." Placing his hat back on his head Robin Hood continued walking towards the hide out. Puck and Sabrina both rolled their eyes and walked by each other behind the red headed bandit.  
Glancing up at the tall wall that surrounded the small village like area. Sabrina and Puck both followed after Robin Hood who walked up to the guards and tilted his head respectfully. Keeping their heads low, the two followed after Robin Hood, who led them to a wooden cottage.  
"You will need to stay here." Robin said walking up to the cottage and knocked on the wooden door.  
"Wonder who's in there." Puck whispered while he watched Robin talk to someone who had cracked open the door. Sabrina turned her head towards Puck, and tried to keep away bad thoughts but asked the one that was nagging at her mind.  
"Puck, do you think we were really gone for three years?" Sabrina muttered only loud enough for him to hear and turned her head back towards the cottage, only to see Robin Hood walking back towards them.  
"Right in here." Robin Hood said, leading them up to the door and nodded at them before walking away. Looking at each other, they exchanged worried glances before Sabrina grabbed the door knob and pushed open the door.

* * *

**I am so sorry! I am moving states in like less then two weeks so I've been non-stop packing... **

**Plus last weekend I had to attend my Aunt's wedding and wear... A DRESS! :P**

**I just wanted to thank everone who favorited/ followed After Ever After... That really means alot you guys! :3**

**So Robin Hood has always been one of my FAVORITE FairyTail characters since... I learned about him.**

Next chapter out soon! I'm planing on updating The Three soon!

**~Saphire §§§§§**


	3. Chapter 3: Daphne and Red are where?

**_****RECAP****_**

_"Puck, do you think we were really gone for three years?" Sabrina muttered only loud enough for him to hear and turned her head back towards the cottage, only to see Robin Hood walking back towards them.  
"Right in here." Robin Hood said, leading them up to the door and nodded at them before walking away. Looking at each other, they exchanged worried glances before Sabrina grabbed the door knob and pushed open the door._

**_****END RECAP****_**

Opening the wooden door a loud creak sounded throughout the large cabin; bright blue eyes searched around the room for her younger sister's brown eyes. While searching Sabrina took notice to who exactly was in the room. At one end of the large table was William Charming, next to him on his left was his long time girlfriend Snow White. On her left sat Mr. Seven. The blonde girl's blues widened at the sight of her Uncle, Jake Grimm who sat next to the small dwarf and was staring right back at her. Next to her sat Mr. Canis, who looked equally as shocked as the blonde adult. Sabrina stopped looking around the room as she stared at the familiar green eyes of her Grandmother Relda Grimm.

The large room was filled with silence. Sabrina and Puck stood awkwardly by the door as they waited for someone to break the silence, the rest of the room stared speechless at the two teens who had entered the dubbed 'conference' room. The blonde teens had been named dead after they mysteriously went missing three and a half years ago. The eldest Grimm stood up abruptly causing everyone's eyes to snap in her direction as she walked as quickly as she could towards the two blondes. Bringing them into a giant hug, the elderly woman let out a soft laugh as she hugged her granddaughter and 'adopted grandson' harder than before, successfully knocking the breathe out of the two teens who hugged back almost immediately. Once the hug had finished everyone in the room had large wide toothed grins spread out on their faces.

Almost three hours had passed since their arrival at the 'village.' Sabrina had put her head in the palms of her hands as she took in all of the information. While, the Prince of Faerie leaned back in his wooden chair and stared up at the ceiling in disbelief. They really had been gone for three years, and they had missed so much. Everyone had changed so many people had died. Heck they even missed several weddings. Sabrina looked at the adults in the room had on purposely avoid the subject of any of the girl's family and had just ignored her whenever she asked about them. Sabrina shot a questioning glace at her Uncle who had been avoiding her questions the whole time.

"So, three years worth of information, and not once did you mention Daphne." Sabrina said looking pointedly at her grandmother who smiled back tenderly.

"Sabrina dear, I know you're not going to like this but…." Relda began as Sabrina and Puck both held there breathe praying for good news. "Daphne along with Red, they were captured by the Scarlet Hand last year." The whole room stared at the two teens who currently holding back their sudden rage from the news. Sabrina was the first to burst and stood up abruptly, closely followed by Puck.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS CAPTURED BY THE SCARLET HAND!? AND YOU HAVENT GONE TO RESCUE HER YET!" Sabrina yelled at the group of adults banging her fist on the table making it shake. As Puck had already done with both causing a crack to appear in the wooden table.

"WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS WHOLE TIME?!" Puck shouted glaring fiercely at Prince Charming. Who's eyes widened at the sight of Puck's now blood red eyes. Both blondes where obviously seething with rage.

"Now Lieblings, we are trying very hard to figure out away to return both Daphne and Red safely. But right now we need to figure out how to do it without everyone else getting killed." Relda soothed to the still raging teens.

"Why don't you just send a small platoon or something!? You don't have to send everyone there just enough to get back Daphne and Red!" Puck yelled his voice lowered a bit from its earlier volume. Sabrina stared at the adults in shock there was obviously more than they were telling them.

"What aren't you telling us?" Sabrina said in a very low voice causing even Puck to look over at her in shock her voice was calm but you could hear the threat in voice.

"We don't know if Daphne is alive or not. We know for certain that Red is still alive, but we're not sure about Daphne. She's a Grimm she could be long dead by now." Jake spoke out looking at Sabrina uncertainly.

"Well then you should have done something sooner!" Puck yelled again at Mr. Charming pointing obvious blame on him.

"Listen here you little brat!" The Prince began despite his _wife_ **(Puck and Sabrina found out they got married)**

"How do you know that Reds alive?" Sabrina questioned as she looked pointedly at her uncle.

"The Scarlet hand messed with Red's head during a battle and she lost control over herself, Daphne went to snap her out of it when the Scarlet Hand suddenly appeared and swiped both of them before we could get to them. We know that Reds alive because she's been in nearly every single battle along with her jabberwocky." Snow White explained with a sad smile on her face as she looked over at the two teens who had returned to their seats and where sitting quietly.

"They are really gone. Why don't we just go and them back though don't you know where they are?" Sabrina asked quietly looking back at Snow White for a response.

"We don't know where they are the Scarlet Hand has dozens of camps set up around and in Fairyport Landing and those are just the ones we know of." The ebony haired beauty explained looking at her husband sadly as she leaned against him. Puck and Sabrina both sat quietly. It felt as if years had passed since someone had spoken everyone sat in their chairs lost in thought. Aloud bell sounded through the large wooden cottage causing its occupants to snap back to reality.

"Lieblings it's late and you're going to need rest for tomorrow." Relda spoke first standing up quietly, and hugged the two blonde teens tightly before retiring to a room in the back. Mr. Canis followed in suit but turned down another hallway; William stood up and helped his wife up even though she rolled her eyes at his actions.

"Come on I'll show you where you guys can sleep. I have to warn you though you are short on cabins right now everyone has to share." Jake said through a smirk at the two teens who in turn flushed bright red and looked the opposite way. The older blonde just chuckled at their reactions to his teasing. The three remained silent as they passed by rows and rows of small houses. They finally stopped at one of the houses closer to the training grounds.

"Now I live right next store so you guys don't do anything to loud." Jake teased as Sabrina stared at him in shock and Puck just smirked.

"Aw…. There goes the fun of living together." Puck said faking to be disappointed; he was of course given a sharp elbow to the gut by the glaring blonde girl next to him.

"The houses are Co-ed?!" Sabrina questioned her uncle whose smirk just grew.

"Not all of them are just a few here and there." He explained before turning away from the teens and started walking towards the house he would be staying in with his wife Briar Grimm. **(I couldn't bring myself to have her be dead just… no.)** The teens stared in shock as he just walked off, but shrugged it off when he turned to look at the at the last moment before he opened the door and winked at them, causing both teens to flush bright red again. After fighting down their blush they both walked into the small wooden house. There was a small 'kitchen' only big enough for a eating table with four chairs, to the right was more of a lounge room a soft two person couch sat in front of a coffee table with a radio resting on it. There was a single hallway that led to the bedroom. Walking into the hallway Sabrina took note that there was only one bathroom, at the end of the hallway was the bedroom which had two junior sized beds that were placed on opposite sides of the room only five to seven feet apart from each other. The beds where surprisingly soft and warm. Sabrina rolled her eyes as Puck flopped face first on to the bed on the left side of the room. Sabrina walked out of the room silently and found herself at the door that led to the 'backyard' so to say. It was really just a door to escape into the back in case they couldn't get out the front door. Sabrina pushed open the back door and walked out inspecting the different 'escape routes' in her head for different emergencies. Looking up towards the roof of the house Sabrina noticed a loose piece of wood that stuck out walking over Sabrina realized that they had on purposely built a ladder into the house. Shaking her head the blonde female climbed up and sat herself on the roof looking up at the stars and holding a hand to her forehead. "Daphne, I'm so sorry I failed as a sister. You got taken and it's all my fault. I should have been there for you..." Sabrina whispered to herself as she felt the tears she had held back early slide down her face one at a time. "God I'm an awful older sister. I left you and Red all alone." Sabrina muttered shaking her head as she rested it in her arms. Sabrina jerked her head up when she felt herself be pulled on to someone else. Sabrina glared at the green eyed faerie as he pulled her against him.

"Gezz…. Grimm it's just me relax." Puck laughed out loud at her expression which softened a little at him, while she averted her gaze trying to hide the tears that streamed down her face. A small gasp left her mouth as a warm hand whipped away her tears.

"She's still alive Grimm, don't worry. And she would disagree with you." Puck said softly gazing at her softly. Sabrina felt her checks grow hot as another blush appeared; she naturally leaned against his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about Puck" She denied while blushing more when he laughed at her embarrassment.

"Please… I heard every word. And besides it's only natural for you to worry about her I mean gezz you spent how many years protecting her." He said while poking at her playfully. Sabrina just rolled her eyes as she as slapped at his hand.

"When did you become so wise? If I remember right you couldn't even add right and now you're blurting words of wisdom." Sabrina teased back poking him in the chest.

"You know I don't know." Puck said with a thoughtful expression that Sabrina just laughed at… It looked so weird seeing him with a thoughtful expression. He grinned down at the blonde who was basically sitting in his lap with her head against his chest he looked away when he felt his face heat up. A soft silence filled the air for a few minutes before Puck looked back down at the now sleeping Sabrina who had snuggled herself up against the Faerie boy and had somehow fallen asleep.

* * *

**YAY! Another Update! I know what's with the gigantic time you've been gone? Where have you been? Are you going to die o us again?!**

**Well, FEAR NOT BECAUSE I SHALL SEE THIS STORY THROUGH! Even if it kills me X_X**

**Please tell me if I got Puck's character down a bit more... He was way to OOC in the last chapters so I'm sorry to everyone who got really mad at that... **

**So, I'm sorry for the random posts... I'm trying my best! But by the time I get the new chapter written and sent to my beta another thing pops up then another and another...**

**So for all of us who have to return to school (hehehe I mean have ALREADY :P returned to school) I wish you the best of luck in surviving another school year.****...**

**Thanks to everyone who Favorited and Followed this story! It means more then you can imagine! And to the few who reviewed thank you for pushing me to update After Ever After!**

**~Saphire§§§**


End file.
